What are We?
by bookgirl111
Summary: 'What…What are we? Are we friends… partners…? Acquaintances… fighter and… sacrifice… Lovers?… Soubi, what are we?–Ritsuka' 'What are we? We are...–Soubi PS I left you a gift; I think you'll need it.' ONESHOT Warnings –YAOI, lemons, age gap (12 and 21, so 11 years), enjoy sincerely bookgirl111


What are We?

**AN: Warnings –lemon, age gap (you should know this, I am not changing the age difference so there is practically a decade between them) and I think that's it. ~Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsuka or Soubi, much less Loveless –trust me it would be a YAOI if I did.**

_What…_

_What are we?_

_Are we friends… partners…? Acquaintances… fighter and… sacrifice_

…

… _Lovers?_

… _Soubi, what are we?_

–_Ritsuka _

xXWhat are we?Xx

The sun sets once again on the quiet neighborhood in Japan, adults with their earless heads walk up and down the streets as the night begins, children with their eared heads sit at their desks working as their night ends. But Soubi takes no notice as he walks down the street with a cigarette in his mouth and both hands sitting warmly inside his furred coat's pockets as he heads for a particular destination.

Slight bags can be seen under his periwinkle blue colored eyes, the day for him had been a tiring one. Between painting for hours for a project, helping Kio with errands, and taking care of the male zero duo, the day had gone by too slow for too long. Truth be told he just wanted it over and hit the hay –but he can't.

Not till he sees Ritsuka.

Taking a turn the last of the city streets become true suburb neighborhoods, surrounded by trees and bushes with the sounds of small children to young for proper school running amuck. Clutching the cigarette butt firmly in his hand before dropping it Soubi extinguishes it with his boot not missing a beat as he takes the final steps to Ritsuka's house.

Not even bothering to look at the front door Soubi climbs up to Ritsuka's bedroom's window balcony. Peering through the glass door he can see the figure of the small twelve year olds body as he sits on top of the bed wearing a shocking white button-down shirt. Knocking softly on the glass, Ritsuka's head pops up from the round ball he has curled himself into. Crawling to the edge of the bed one can see the cell phone he is holding in his hand and the fact that it appears he is only wearing the white –almost glowing in the night –shirt, one that's far too large for him.

But before he opens the sliding glass door Ritsuka stops, lifting his head for Soubi to see for the first time tonight. Wide chocolate almost purple in the moonlight eyes are slightly red and wet with tears, black ears are slightly slouched in a dropping position, and pink lips are puffed red. It was obvious, even though the child's face was clean of tears, he was weeping.

Slowly Ritsuka lifts his shaking hand –the one not holding the cell phone and places it on the glass –right where Soubi's is resting on the other side, something he doesn't' even remember doing.

It's warm. Even with the cold thick piece of glass separating them –the hand he feels on the other side is warm.

They stay like that for a while –for on it seemed like forever but for the other it was a mere moment.

~Beep~Beep~Beep

The sound of a phone receiving a text message is heard, breaking the silence, and Soubi, of the trance. Looking at his phone Soubi realizes it's a text from Ritsuka.

_Well… What are we?_

–_Ritsuka_

Looking up from his glasses Soubi sighs and puts them away in his coat before taking it off and exposing himself to the cooled air of the night. Next he gets down on one knee, faces Ritsuka by titling his head up, and looks the boy dead in the eye.

"Ritsuka…" he whispers slowly –the way he says it runs shivers down Ritsuka's ears, spine, and tail. "…We are, simply, _us_."

Tears drip down the younger's pale face as he tries to unlock and open the door very quick despite his quivering body shaking uncontrollably. Once the door is unlocked Soubi jumps up, opens the door, and hugs Ritsuka lifting him up in the air as he does so. –And kisses him softly on the lips.

One small peck quickly become two, three, four, five –and too many more to count until the kisses evolve from pecks to French kisses that steals both parties breaths away. Eventually both separate as Ritsuka is placed down onto his bed and Soubi discards his folded jacket on Ritsuka's desk chair so that both are now breathless and sitting on the bed.

Blue meets brown eyes, both in a burning gaze as Ritsuka crawls over to Soubi, places his small hands onto the larger shoulders, wraps his legs onto either side of Soubi's and kisses him lightly on the mouth. Nimble fingers run quickly down Soubi's chest and then latch onto the bandages around the neck. Unwrapping the bandages around Soubi's neck he sits still his warm gaze still on Ritsuka's. Finished and gone were the bandages, showing to the dead of night the scar, **XXXBELOVEDXXX**. Never breaking the gaze of the elder Ritsuka traces the scared name with his fingers before placing his lips in the center of it, his gaze now closed.

"I love you." Ritsuka whispers against the scar, "I love you so much Soubi, please, please, please Soubi, please, please, please…" Ritsuka's pleads continue to ring like Christmas bells through the room, and even though the question is never asked, Soubi knows what it is.

"Are you sure?" Soubi asks in a quiet tone –a weak tone.

"Yes!" Ritsuka doesn't hesitate. "Yes," he says more firmly now his lips finding Soubi's. "Make me and adult, Soubi."

xXWhat are we?Xx

Lips are locked, eyes closed, legs entangled, and hands roaming a body not their own. Separating for air Ritsuka tugs on the edge of Soubi's white sleeveless shirt telling the elder to remove it –which Soubi is more than inclined to do. Now bare chest Ritsuka runs his soft young hands across the dozens of scars blemishing the skin before removing his hands to his own body. Untangling himself from Soubi he stands up having gotten off the bed and faces a slightly confused Soubi.

A still slightly quivering hand tugs and undoes each and every button of his shirt until the last one is done and the glowing white shirt drops itself to the floor. Blushing the younger boy –hard and now completely nude he stands before the man he loves tall and all.

While Ritsuka is lost in his own thoughts Soubi takes in every aspect of his lover feeling himself practically cum at the sight. Silently, without the boy noticing he sneaks one arm behind the boys arse and gropes it lightly.

"Aaah~" the moan escapes from Ritsuka's puffed red lips as a new sensation shocks him. But the touches don't stop there soon another hand joins the first, this one rolling the number eight around Ritsuka's tails base and the puckered entrance of his arse. Knees shaking the boy falls forward his weight held up by the hand playing with his arse and the shoulders his own hands are gripping on.

Capturing Ritsuka's lips for a light kiss Soubi stops all of his fondling before the younger cums. Ritsuka whines against this decision the moment Soubi does it, that is till he hears the sound of a zipper moving down. Opening his eyes Ritsuka can see his soon to be _lover_ removing his tight (even tighter than usually) pants leaving only a pair of boxers –with a huge dent in its front.

Soubi then moves himself over to the edge of the bed with his legs firmly touching the floor. Ritsuka's face turns bright at the silent message Soubi is sending, but he practically has a nose bleed once he hears Soubi actually ask, "If it's not too much to ask… will you…, will you suck me?"

Nodding Ritsuka crawls back over to the edge of the bed and then get on his knees on the floor. Pulling down on the blank white boxers, slightly wet with pre-cum, Ritsuka releases a _large beast_ into the air. Wet with pre-cum Soubi's cock was far larger and thicker than anything Ritsuka would have imagined.

Cherry-bright red Ritsuka brings his small virgin mouth up to the head and licks it attentively before again and again till he can fit the large head in his mouth. His two hands begin to rub up and down the thick cock and occasionally fondled Soubi's balls. These actions caused grunts and growls to be released from the adult as one hand weaves up to play with Ritsuka's hair and push him further down taking in more and more of his monstrous cock.

Faster and faster Ritsuka goes until Soubi can't hold it anymore and bucks up releasing his load into Ritsuka's mouth and over his face. Coughing Ritsuka falls back onto his bare bottom his cock weeping with pre-cum and face covered in this white cream. Tasting Soubi's cum in his mouth he swallows it. Oddly enough the salty thickness of it didn't bother him –it actually tasted fine despite being bitter.

"You… _huff_… okay?" Soubi asks still coming down from the high.

"Yeah," Ritsuka says blushing quiet red as he gets up, "it's not that bad actually, you know, the taste and all." He confesses honestly.

"Oh." Soubi states genuinely surprised before he regains composure and says, "So you wouldn't mind doing it again some time?"

Dropping his head down and twiddling his thumbs together as his neck and chest begins to flush as well. "I guess –I mean, if it's with –with you."

Smirking Soubi reaches down and hooks his hands under Ritsuka to pick him up before plopping him back onto the bed again, suddenly his hands move down to Ritsuka's smaller member and begins to rub it up and down with one hand and brought the other up to the boys face. Using his fingers to scoop off bits of cum that scattered on the boys face he then brings it back down to the plump red lips, still swollen from the different activities and whispers to the boy, "Suck."

Doing as told Ritsuka begins to suck on Soubi's long, thick fingers covered in cum; still moaning from the sensation of Soubi's other hand playing with his cock. After several minutes of teasing upon Soubi's fingers does the adult remove them and place the first one circling of very small puckering hole. Moaning in both pain and pleasure as the first finger enters him and the hand around his cock speeds up the boy throws his arm over his mouth in the hopes of stopping the sounds he's making louder and louder with each passing moment.

But it's futile as the second, third, and even fourth is entered into him, scissor him, and bit a particular bundle of nerves that send him to cloud nine. Then it stops –all four fingers are removed as well as the hand playing with the foreskin of his cock –causing whines of his pleasure to come from the boy.

Opening his eyes once closed with pleasure Ritsuka sees himself getting man handled again as he's lifted on the bed and positioned right on top of Soubi's still very monstrous cock. "Wha?" Ritsuka mumbles blushing am eve brighter shade of red as his legs are placed on either side of Soubi's hips and his hands are leaned against the scarred muscle of Soubi's chest.

Once placed in the correct position Soubi uses one hand to place his cock in the correct spot, and the other to grip Ritsuka's chin in place to look at him as he says, "Ride me," and then replaced the hand on the boys face onto his shoulder and pushes him down allowing his cock to enter the hot, tight flesh that is the boy.

Screaming inside as pain and pleasure over take control the boy lowers himself all the way down till he feels as though he's broken in half. Both of Soubi's hands try to lessen the pain by kneeing and rubbing the boys soft arse cheeks.

After a while when the pain subsides Ritsuka, using his knees, props himself up off the cock then quickly back down, until it becomes a repeating pattern of up and down, up, down, up, down. Both moan in pleasure as both come to the edge. Propping himself up Soubi places Ritsuka's arms around his scarred neck and then flips them over so he's on top as he pounds furiously into the boy who has now wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

Lips soon find each other in the sea of pleasure and don't let go, for hours the two lovers think this goes on until the dam brakes and–

"Ahhh! So-so-Soubi!" Ritsuka moan/screams out in pleasure as the world goes white with both lovers' ejaculations. At the same time Soubi sees white as he releases a deep growl.

Huffing and puffing Soubi collapses next to the young boy holding close as both are exhausted. "Ritsuka…" Soubi whispers quietly between breathes, "where are your parents?" he ask, the thought having just occurred to him.

"Gone," Ritsuka answers quietly, "dad's out of town, mom overdosed again and is staying at the hospital."

"Oh." Was all Soubi could respond with as his breath was still winded, though even more exhausted then when he first come to the house Soubi forces himself back up. He still had tree things to do. First, "Ritsuka, what are we?"

"Huh?" the boy responded leaning his eyes and head up from the pillow to get a good look at his, his…

"I said, what are–"

"Lovers." The voice cut through Soubi asking again the question, one that wasn't winded or weak, or even hesitant, but firm and burning in belief of the syllables said. Sitting up despite the soreness of his arse Ritsuka shifts over to his _lover,_ Soubi and says it firmly again, "lovers," before kissing the older man almost ten years his senior. "We are lovers."

Second. "I love you." Soubi said before kissing Ritsuka's forehead, each cheek, nose, and lastly the lips of the wide eye child, who was technically no longer a child. While distracting the twelve year old with kisses across his semi-sweating neck one hand crawls up to the top of the boys head and the other to the base of the tail.

**SNAP** was the sound made as Soubi fluidly removed both the boy's tail and ears while sinking his teeth into the boys shoulder junction. Tears well up in the corners of the boys eyes as a soft gasp of pain is released. Wide eyes close and the boy practically collapses into the elders arms.

"Look," Soubi says holding up the once living body parts as if they were trophies to the boy. Faintly the boy looked at them then says, "Keep'em," in a slurred sleep, his eyes dropping even more. Smiling softly the young adult Soubi lets the boy fall asleep and places a sheet over the boy's _dirty_ sleeping form.

'_We can take a bath together tomorrow.'_ Soubi thought, as he redressed himself resisting the urge to curl up and cuddle with the boy.

Slipping back on his furred coat and putting back on his glasses Soubi returns to Ritsuka's bed for one last time before having to leave. Placing his hand over hair that once had a pair of cute ears he bends over and lightly pecks the boys forehead saying, "Good night, Ritsuka."

"…lov' you," the boy mumbles in his sleep as Soubi reaches the edge of the balcony.

He smiled lightly into the night to complete his final task for the night.

xXWhat are we?Xx

_What are we? _

_We are us, Ritsuka._

_We are a sin on the norms of society, but we don't live in those norms now do we?_

_We live bounded as sacrifice and fighter. _

_But we are now bounded as lovers._

_I love you Ritsuka._

_I have always loved you._

–_Soubi_

_PS I left you a gift; I think you'll need it. _

xXWhat are we?Xx

**OMAKE: The Morning After**

Birds chirped and the sun burned as the morning soon became noon and a young twelve year old adult slept still nude as he was last night. The only thing that had changed since last night was the return of Soubi with a note and box that had been left at the foot of the bed.

Blinking eyes opened up as the young adult yawned loudly, stretched, and began to scratch his head expecting to be scratching the base of a black cat ear –but instead meets with nothing but smooth skin and hair.

Startled the boy jumped out of bed –didn't even notice the note or box and went directly for the bathroom across the hall to turn on the light. Once on, he was shocked to see his hair earless, on instinct he reached for the spot on his back that the base if the tail was meant to be –only to be meet with a soreness in his arse.

Suddenly memories from last night resurface and a practically permanent blush forms on his face. "Last night…" he whispers to no one in particular.

Running back to his room Ritsuka finds it empty –and that's when he takes notice of the box and note. Opening the note, the boy blushes at the context and curiously –like a cat, opens the box.

Only to drop it on the floor along with his jaw. Inside the box was a pair of fake ears just like his and a tail that looked just like his.

'_PS I left you a gift; I think you'll need it.'_

Ritsuka recalled Soubi's note with blush and then a small smile.

Picking up the ears to better inspect them Ritsuka grabbed his cell phone and typed in s final message.

_Thank you _

–_Love Ritsuka _

**END**

**AN: I would like to say that I am not actually sure if that is how the ears and tails actually come off or not but it works for this story, and yes I know that the lemon was a 12 year old and a 20 (21 maybe) year old **


End file.
